walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Tennessee (Video Game)
Tennessee, affectionately referred to as Tenn, is a main character who first appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Four. He is the idealistic younger brother of twin sisters Minerva and Sophie. He is a lookout for Ericson's Boarding School. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Tenn's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that he had two sisters, Minerva and Sophie. Post-Apocalypse At some point, the right side of Tenn's face got burned. Season 4 "Done Running" When Marlon brought back the injured Clementine, Tenn took to caring for her. On the day Clem woke up, Tenn came to check on her, pocket knife in hand. However Clem was hiding nearby. She either pins Tenn against the wall or calmly reveals herself only for Marlon to arrive and talk her down, the outcome either shaking or changing Tenn's relationship with Clem. (Determinant) That night, Tenn is mourning the loss of his sisters when Clementine and Alvin Jr. visit. He later draws while at dinner, something AJ bonds with him over. He also appreciates if Clem lets him have his colored pencils back that AJ had. The next day, he is playing with toy dolls of police and firemen. AJ tries to take one but Tenn wants it back. Clem takes the toy; if she gives it to Tenn, their relationship improves while letting AJ keep it harms their rapport. (Determinant) "Suffer The Children" At Violet's behest, Tenn invites Clem and AJ to Marlon and Brody's funeral, telling AJ that he was brave and giving him the firefighter toy. If Clem admonished AJ for killing Marlon, AJ will turn the toy down saying that firefighters are good people but that he is a murderer. If Clem supported AJ for killing Marlon, he accepts the toy and says he will work to prove his bravery to the others. At the funeral, Tenn places an illustration of a beach on the latter's grave, saying that he hopes she finds peace in the afterlife. When Clem and AJ are exiled, Violet mentions that Tenn was left inconsolable by the decision and is refusing to speak to anyone, but that he voted to let them stay. When Clem and AJ return, Tenn resumes his friendship with the latter and they frequently work together on lookout duty. Tenn and AJ join Clem, Violet, Louis, and Aasim for a game of truth or dare; Tenn admonishing Violet for her vulgarity when she uses her turn asks if Clem would marry, "flip", or kill Aasim, Ruby, or James. When his turn comes up and he's asked to reveal a secret he's never told anyone, Tenn states that he believes that some day the world will be free of walkers. The group is left impressed by his impassioned idealism, though Clem can cynically remark that humanity will likely die out before that happens. When the Delta attacks Ericson's, Tenn comes out of hiding when Lilly mentions that Minerva is still alive and wanted to come on the raid. Tenn asks to see her, Lilly attempting to lure him into letting his guard down so she can grab him. Tenn escapes being captured, and after the battle he apologizes to Clem for putting her plan in jeopardy and trusting Lilly. "Broken Toys" The morning after the events of the previous episode, a depressed Tenn approaches a grieving Willy, offering to help carry Mitch's body to his grave, to which he is met with a violent shove to the ground. Willy blames Tenn for Mitch's death in a fit of anger and sadness. Tenn runs off in guilt. While Clementine is out with her scouting group, Willy comments on his hatred toward Tenn, where AJ threatens him, demanding that he stop insulting him. Tenn is not seen until later, during Ruby's party, where Willy, having acknowledged his guilt, expresses his forgiveness toward Tenn and shows him Mitch's pre-made bomb. During the party game, Willy awkwardly comments that he was sent to Ericson's for "chronic masturbation". AJ asks Clementine what Willy means, causing Tenn to lean over and whisper an explanation, leaving AJ baffled and disgusted. Hours into the night, Tenn departs with the rest of the group to save their lost members. Before Clementine heads out, Tenn requests that she tells Minerva he forgives her for joining the Delta. When Lilly takes AJ up to the deck of the ship, it is discovered he has been caught and taken by Lilly. Seeing an opportunity, he removes the gun from Gina's holster, holding Lilly at gunpoint. Not intimidated by Tenn, she leans into the barrel of the gun, demanding that Tenn pulls the trigger, however, he breaks down into tears, and allows Lilly to take the gun from his hands. Before being shot by her, AJ bites her in the wrist, initiating a fight between Lilly and Clementine. When AJ gets ahold of the gun, Lilly begins to beg him not to shoot. Tenn shouts to AJ that she is tricking him, and encourages him to shoot her. Whether AJ shoots Lilly is up to the player, however it is unknown how he reacts to Lilly's death. When the boiler bomb is set off, the ship explodes, leaving his fate unknown. "Take Us Back" Tennessee is revealed to have escaped the sinking ship and accompanies Clem, AJ, and James (Determinant). During the fight in the cave, Tenn remains mostly silent; and when reunited with Louis or Violet (Determinant) ''Tenn expresses the desire to help the boarding school expand into a functional community. When the group arrive at a damaged bridge, however, Tenn is lured out by Minerva - who had been fatally wounded by walkers - and attempts to go to her so they can die together. AJ stops him, causing Minerva to attack in a berserk frenzy and maim Clem's leg. As Minerva is grabbed and fatally mauled by walkers, Tenn attempts to run to her only to be grabbed by Louis or Violet ''(Determinant). In-Game Decision Don't trust AJ ''(Alive): AJ can't bring himself to shoot Tenn, causing Louis or Violet to get devoured by walkers. '''Trust AJ ''(Dead/Undead): AJ is forced to shoot Tenn in the neck - killing him to save Louis or Violet. His body is later devoured by walkers. Some time later, AJ encounters zombified Tenn near the fishing shack. AJ has the option to put him down or to leave him roaming as a walker. Death (Determinant) ;Killed By *Minerva (Indirectly Caused) *Himself (Indirectly Caused) *Alvin Jr. (Caused, Alive; Zombified, Determinant) *Zombies As Minerva is grabbed and fatally mauled by walkers, Tenn attempts to run to her only to be grabbed by Louis or Violet (Determinant). ''If AJ was trusted back at the cave, AJ will shoot Tenn in the neck, Killing him in order to save Louis or Violet from being devoured by walkers. Tenn's corpse is then seen being devoured by walkers along with Minerva. Tenn is later seen as a walker while AJ is fishing with Rosie. AJ will either have a choice to put down the zombified Tenn, or leave him to roam around as a walker. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Tenn has killed: *Mitch ''(Indirectly Caused) *Violet (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) *Louis (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) *Himself (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) *Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Appearances Video Game Season 4 *"Done Running" *"Suffer The Children" *"Broken Toys" *"Take Us Back" Trivia *Tennessee is one of few characters in the series to believe in an afterlife. As a result, he doesn't consider death particularly scary like some of his fellow survivors. * Tennessee is one of the three characters who voted Clementine and Alvin Jr. to stay at Ericson's along with Aasim and Violet. * In Broken Toys, Minerva says to Clementine that her leadership is going to get Tennessee killed. This is a foreshadow to "Take Us Back", where Tennessee can be killed depending on whether Clementine trusted or did not trust AJ to make his own decisions. * Tennessee is the second original boarding school survivor to encounter James, the first being Willy, however he is the first to interact with James. *Tennessee is the fifth character in the The Walking Dead universe to have a burn on the side of his face, the others being Dwight and Mark, as well as their TV series counterparts. **It is currently unknown how Tenn got his injury, and whether it was sustained before or after the outbreak. However it can be noted there is a burned section of the Boarding School near the graveyard which may have had something to do with his injury. *Kent Mudle on his Tumblr page confirmed that Tennessee is adopted. http://kmudle.tumblr.com/post/181413658596/why-does-tenn-look-so-different-then-his-sisters *Tennessee was originally named '''Tennyson, but was later changed due to creative differences. http://kmudle.tumblr.com/post/181635317971/was-tenns-fullname-originally-tennyson-sp *Alongside Brie, Tenn is one of the two characters in the video game who can become zombified even if their corpse was eaten by walkers. *Interestingly, the zombified Tenn exhibits mannerisms he had while alive, specifically his tendency to fidget with his hands. **These mannerisms are called muscle memory, it is a form of procedural memory that involves a specific motor task in memory through repetition. With this factor, it may be noted that even after being zombified, some parts of the brain can still work normally. *Tennessee is one of the twenty-seven characters with confirmed ages. The others being Lee Everett (37), Duck (10), Glenn (22), Sarah (15), Anna Correa (28), Luke (26-27), Clementine (Season 1: 8-9, Season 2: 11, Season 3: 13, Season 4: 16), Alvin (43), Alvin Jr. (Season 2: 0, Season 3: 2, Season 4: 5), Samantha Fairbanks (22), Paige (22), Greg Fairbanks (16), James Fairbanks (13), Alex Fairbanks (7), Mariana García (10), Gabriel García (14), James (19-20), Violet (18), Louis (18), Marlon (18-19), Brody (18-19), Aasim (18-19), Willy (12), Omar (15-16), Ruby (17-18), and Mitch (17-18). References Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Children Category:Alive Category:Video Game Category:NPC Category:Ericson's Boarding School Category:Religious Category:Adoptees Category:Determinant Category:Deceased Category:Undeads Category:Notable Walkers Category:Orphans